


BFB One-shots

by Cabinet_Monster



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rare Pairings, Short One Shot, i will always suck at tagging my works, is this a rarepair????, watch me pair characters that didn’t talk to each other once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cabinet_Monster/pseuds/Cabinet_Monster
Summary: Various bfb one-shots I make in my free time, watch out for random rarepairs that literally came from me spinning a wheel to see which characters came out of that. Feel free to make a request if you want to!
Relationships: Leafy/Pie
Kudos: 7





	BFB One-shots

It was freezing outside, the windows and walls were cold, snow was falling onto the floor making a deep coat of snow on its way down. Her coffee helped her hands gain some heat and the sweaters she was wearing were keeping her from freezing outside, she would rather be inside her house laying on her bed with her friend, but Leafy had another idea in mind, that idea involved getting out of the warm bed they were sleeping on and going outside to the cold, she protested as much as she could bet she ended up outside, did she mention she was freezing? Because she was freezing so much right now.

"Leafy I love you with all my heart but please can we get inside the house I'm going to freeze with this weather," she said as she watched Leafy run like a little kid in the snow.

"Come on Pie, it's really fun, we don't get this much snow most of the time! Besides it's not that cold" Leafy said sitting down on the snow that almost covered her legs

"Yeah it looks fun but we're going to catch a cold if we don-" she was interrupted as a snowball hit her face

"Come on where's your spirit for so-" Pie had thrown a snowball back to Leafy before she finished the sentence

Pie darted away as she made another snowball, Leafy ran behind her trying to catch her to throw more snowballs, it was fun but Pie couldn't feel her hands anymore as she grabbed more snow. Pie attempted to throw another snowball at Leafy just to hear Blocky yell as a snowball hit him, Leafy looked at Pie with her face of "I'm about to do something stupid" and before Pie could ask what she was thinking about Leafy had thrown another snowball at Blocky, he started to chase them as they directed snowballs to each other, at some point more contestants had joined the snow fight that was taking place outside, ones joined out of curiosity and the other half joined for the opportunity to throw snow at their friends face.

Leafy and Pie had left at some point to walk through the snow, and maybe make snowmen around the field, yeah it was freezing but this was fun, she grabbed Leafy's hand as they walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> I checked the wiki and Pie isn't even listed in Leafy's relationships


End file.
